1. Technical Field
This invention relates to deburring tools and is particularly concerned with the construction of a deburring tool having a replaceable and adjustable cutting head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention constitutes an improvement over the cutting tools of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,018 (Apr. 25, 1978) and 4,147,463 (Apr. 3, 1979), each of which disclose deburring tools having cutting tools mounted in a cutting tool recess in an arbor. In the '018 patent, a cutting blade 10 is mounted in the arbor in spaced pins 16 and 14. In the '463 patent, a blade 10 is mounted in the arbor by means of a pin 16 and an adjustment screw 18 to permit selective pivotal adjustment of the blade about pin 16. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,528 (Jan. 11, 1994) as well as the patents and other prior art documents identified in each of the '018, '463 and '528 patents.